Because Of Fujoshi
by My.aN CloudS
Summary: / HANSUNG Story/ GS For Ryeowook/ Ryeowook, seorang fujoshi. Menyatakan cintanya pada Hangeng yang berpura-pura menjadi gay. . "Ye. Aku menyukai namja." . Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? Dan siapa Yesung? /BL! Typo(s) Abal/


Because Of Fujoshi

.

.

Chapter Prolog – This Is My Uke

.

Pairing : Yesung (Super Junior), Hangeng (Super Junior), Slight! Ryeowook (Super Junior)

..

Rated : K+

...

Genre : Romance, Friendship

...

Disclaimer : HanSung couple punya ELF, Ryeo oppa juga punya ELF. Terus? Cerita ini punya Myn :p

...

Summary : / HANSUNG Story/ GS For Ryeowook/ Ryeowook, seorang fujoshi. Menyatakan cintanya pada Hangeng yang berpura-pura menjadi gay. . "Ye. Aku menyukai namja." . Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? Dan siapa Yesung? /BL! Typo(s) Abal/

...

Warning : BL, TYPOS, GEJE, ANEH, Bikin muntah, Cerita nggak pas ama judulnya, Ide Pasaran, dan warning–warning lainnya (?).

...

Note : Fanfic ini dipersembahkan buat chingu : **ajib4ff **Yang udah request HanSung couple tapi baru dipublish sekarang XD

.

.

HAPPY READING ^^

.

.

**BECAUSE OF FUJOSHI**

.

.

.

"A-Anou sunbae. Ak-Aku menyukaimu, sa-saranghaeyo." Seorang namja tampan dengan paras oriental yang kentara terdiam kaku didekat loker miliknya yang terbuka ketika mendengar pernyataan yang terlontar dari bibir mungil seorang yeoja cantik dengan postur tubuh yang juga mungil. Kedua matanya terus menatap intens yeoja yang kini tengah menundukan wajahnya yang memerah sempurna.

Imut sekali, wajah yeoja cantik itu sangat-sangat imut saat ini. Namun tetap saja, Ia tak bisa menerimanya, sama seperti banyak yeoja yang telah lebih dulu menyatakan perasaan padanya. Ya, semuanya Ia tolak tanpa terkecuali.

Hangeng –nama namja oriental tersebut– menghela nafasnya pelan. Dikembangkannya senyum lembut mautnya, "Mianhae Ryeowook-ssi aku tak bisa menerimamu." Tolaknya dengan nada yang begitu halus, tak ingin menyakiti perasaan yeoja cantik yang sepertinya masih berada ditingkat satu ini.

Kedua caramel Ryeowook membulat, berkaca-kaca. "N-Ne gwaenchana sunbae. Tapi jika boleh tau alasan apa yang membuat sunbae me-menolak?"

Namja tampan itu tersenyum saat Ryeowook bertanya hal yang sama seperti yeoja lain tanyakan. Kenapa Ia menolak mereka? Dan lagi-lagi Tan Hangeng harus menolak dengan jawaban yang sama pula.

"Mian Ryeowook-ssi aku tak bisa menerimamu karena aku.." Diberikannya jeda pada ucapannya tersebut, dan itu menuai rasa penasaran Ryeowook yang makin menjadi-jadi. "..Aku gay Ryeowook-ssi."

Untuk yang kedua kalinya, caramel Ryeowook membulat hebat. "A-Apa sunbae? Kau-"

"Ye. Aku menyukai namja." Potong Hangeng dengan senyum lembut yang begitu tulus. Didalam benaknya Ia sudah tertawa sekarang. Pasti yeoja ini akan langsung menjauhiku, pikirnya sambil terkekeh. Namun ternyata-

**GREP**

Tanpa diduga, Ryeowook langsung menggenggam kedua tangan Hangeng dengan tangan mungilnya yang begitu halus dan lembut. Membuat namja tampan keturunan asli China itu terlonjak mendapati perubahan besar di dalam diri yeoja mungil itu, semula kalem dan pemalu, kini? Penuh dengan keantusiasan.

"Sunbae.. Boleh aku tau siapa ukemu?"

"MWOYA?!" Kini giliran kedua mata Hangeng yang membulat kaget. A-Apa maksudnya ucapan Ryeowook tadi eoh? Jadi yeoja mungil ini benar-benar menganggap Hangeng gay?

"Ne sunbae. Aku yakin sunbae adalah tipe seme melihat wajah sunbae yang tampan ini. Jadi siapa ukemu sunbae?" Dengan antusias yeoja bermarga Kim itu mengulang pertanyaan yang harus membuat Hangeng memutar otak jeniusnya itu.

'_Berpikir Tan Hangeng! Berpikir..' _

"E-Eh.. Untuk apa kau tau itu Ryeowook-ssi?" Tanya Hangeng dengan nada selembut mungkin, tak ingin ada sedikitpun nada menyinggung didalam kalimatnya itu.

"Aku ini fujoshi, sunbae. Maka dari itu, sebagai fujoshi yang baik aku harus tau menahu tentang hubungan sesama. Pasti menyenangkan!" Jawab Ryeowook dengan binar yang terlihat jelas disepasang caramelnya itu. "Jadi siapa ukemu, sunbae?"

'_Ish. Apa yang harus kulakukan eoh? Menjawab yang sejujurnya, oh no! Bisa-bisa Ia menceritakan hal ini pada semua orang dan yeoja-yeoja itu akan kembali mengincarku? Oh ayolah otak berpikir!' _Kembali Hangeng berkutat dengan otaknya yang tiba-tiba saja tidak mau diajak berkompromi. _'Atau kucari saja seorang namja yang bisa kujadikan uke sementara? Ah ya! Kau pintar Tan!' _

"Ukeku.." Namja tampan dengan postur tubuh tinggi nan tegap itu mengedarkan pandangannya pada sekeliling ruangan. Namun nihil, sejauh mata memandang hanya loker lah yang Ia temukan.

"Ukeku itu.."

**TAP**

**GREP**

Sepertinya Dewi Fortuna sedang berbaik hati pada pangeran China kita. Tiba-tiba saja seorang namja cantik nan manis berjalan kearah mereka dengan langkah anggun dan wajah kalem. Sontak saja Hangeng segera menariknya. "Ah! Hey!" Protesnya kesal, namun Hangeng tak menghiraukannya.

"Ini dia uke yang kubicarakan." Ia melingkarkan lengannya pada pinggang namja manis tersebut, menariknya hingga kini mereka sukses saling bertempelan. Hangeng bisa mencium aroma vanilla yang menyeruak dari tubuh mungil namja tersebut.

Ryeowook menatap Hangeng dan namja itu dengan caramel berbinar. Demi Tuhan Ryeowook bersumpah, keduanya tampak cocok. Hangeng dengan paras tampannya, kulit kecokelatannya dan tubuh tingginya. Sedangkan namja manis itu dengan paras yang begitu cantik, kulit seputih susu dan tubuh mungil yang sedikit berisi. "Ka-Kalian cocok sekali, kyaaa~"

"Apa maksud-"

"Gamsahamnida Ryeowook-ssi." Hangeng memotong ucapan namja cantik yang kini terlihat kesal. Terbukti dengan mengembungnya pipi chubby yang begitu putih dan mulus itu. "Aku dan ukeku ini memang sangat cocok, aku tampan dan dia cantik. Benarkan chagi?" Dieratkannya rangkulan lengannya pada pinggang ramping namja cantik tersebut. Hal ini tak sengaja membuat kepalanya tersender pada dada bidang Hangeng.

"Aigo! Aigo! Tak kusangka aku menemukan pasangan gay disini, aah~. Oh ya, naneun Kim Ryeowook imnida." Ryeowook tersenyum pada namja cantik yang terlihat syok didekapan Hangeng.

"Haha. Maafkan ukeku Ryeowook-ssi, dia ini sedikit pemalu. Kalau begitu panggil saja dia Kim Jongwoon, atau Yesung."

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

Kyaa! Kyaa! Fic ketiga yang dipublish Myn. Lebih ganyambung dari fanfic-fanfic sebelumnya ne? Dan lebih sedikit juga? Kalo soal ganyambung, itu karena otak Myn yang error dan kemasukan virus galau chingu *hiks. Tapi kalau lebih sedikit? Ohoho, mohon maklum ini kan cuma prolog.

.

Dan untuk **ajib4ff** yang me-request pasangan Hansung, sebelumnya Myn mau minta maaf karena udah bikin chingu nunggu. Kemarin-kemarin Myn disibukin sama kegiatan sekolah, eskul sama les. Dan baru kesampean sekarang buat publish, mian . . Tapi berhubung sekarang fanfic ini udah bebas (?), tinggal chingu memberi komentar dan keputusan untuk lanjut atau engga XD

.

Terakhir, buat chingudeul yang udah baca Myn ucapkan banyak-banyak terimakasih *ceileh. Apalagi buat yang mau review, suatu kehormatan besar untuk Myn kalau chingu mau memberi review barang setitik saja.


End file.
